1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to combinable toy vehicles and more particularly to a self-propelled vehicle and an unpowered vehible combination.
2. Background Art
Combinable toy vehicles have long been popular toys. Employing a self-propelled vehicle to drive rotatable elements other than the wheels of the vehicle has also been done in the prior art. Examples of the use of the rotating wheel drive of a land vehicle to also drive an element associated with the vehicle may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,065,569 and 4,083,143. Inserting and retaining a self-propelled car within an unpowered land carrier vehicle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,093. There remains, however, a need for a variety of such combinable drive toys, particularly ones which permit the use of the vehicles separately and in combination to simulate various military and adventure scenarios.